Morning In Paris
by SilvieVienoy96
Summary: Yoora memberikan tiket Honeymoon kepada pasangan muda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk mengunjungi Paris. [Warning Sex Scene Inside]


MORNING IN PARIS

Cause I've a najong friend :v

Jadi ff ini aku dedikasiin buat dia ... Yuni, check it out !

.

.

.

.

Pukul enam pagi dan masih dibawah balutan selimut yang sama. Chanyeol memperhatikan lamat-lamat wajah peri mungil disebelahnya. Fantasinya terlempar kesaat tadi malam ketika mereka berbagi kehangatan dan kenikmatan diatas ranjang.

Byun Baekhyun, lelaki yang paling dicintainya dimuka bumi. Ia berani menukarkan apa saja demi kebahagian lelaki mungil tersebut. Chanyeol harus mengatakan ini sekali lagi; Baekhyun sangat cantik dan wajahnya terlalu polos, ia adalah seorang gadis yang terperangkap didalam tubuh lelaki.

Bibir itu, terkadang berwarna pink alami dan terkadang memerah seperti cherry? Plum? Atau strawberry?

Chanyeol bahkan dapat merasakan bibir itu selalu semanis deretan buah tersebut ketika mereka saling mempertemukan bibir dalam suatu cumbuan cinta.

Dagu baekhyun cukup runcing, membuatnya bertambah menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol. Rahangnya yang indah, ingin sekali Chanyeol mengukur sudut-sudut itu dengan bibirnya.

Mata yang terkatup. Chanyeol sulit mengendalikan diri hanya karena tatapan dari kedua netra tersebut, semacam pandangan lembut namun juga tersirat kecengengan yang berlebihan, apalagi ketika sipemilik mata berubah menjadi manja. Mata sipit yang indah.

"Eungg..."

Chanyeol kembali pada dunianya. Bibir yang sempat ia puja mengerucut lucu dalam keadaan mata yang masih terpejam. Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya mencuri satu kecupan lembut disana.

"Sudah bangun, hm?"

Baekhyun dengan semampunya sedikit -dan perlahan- mengangsurkan bias sinar dari arah tirai menusuk bolamatanya yang bahkan enggan untuk terbuka.

"Cium aku lagi." Pintanya manja, ia memberikan bibirnya yang lembab untuk dicumbu lelaki tinggi dihadapannya. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menarik hidung mungil tersebut.

"Aku tidak berjanji hanya sebuah ciuman."

"Lalu?" Mata sipit itu mengerjap sekali, sengaja menggoda Chanyeol didepannya.

"Eiihh, kau bahkan tahu maksudku." Chanyeol menyentil hidungnya dengan gemas.

"Kalau begitu, anggap aku tidak tahu maksudmu." Baekhyun berbisik tepat ditelinga Chanyeol. Ia lesakkan lidahnya menjilati telinga tersebut, setelahnya ia tersenyum polos.

"Kau tahu? Aku sering lapar dipagi hari hanya karena tingkahmu ini." Chanyeol menarik pinggul lelaki kecil dihadapannya mendekat kearahnya.

"Kalau begitu..." Baekhyun meraba-raba lengan bagian atas Chanyeol, mengelus bisep yang semakin hari bertambah kekar saja. Bahkan baekhyun harus mengakui dirinya iri melihat bisep Chanyeol, sedangkan lengannya justru lentur seperti lengan wanita.

"Melanjutkan yang tadi malam?" Chanyeol bertanya antusias. Dengar, perkataan yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun beberapa saat yang lalu perlu ditinjau kembali. Siapa yang tidak tertarik menunggangi manusia mungil seperti Baekhyun?

Bahkan diluar sana, banyak para seme yang bermimpi-mimpi ingin menghabiskan malam bersama Baekhyun dalam sebuah tarian cinta yang menggairahkan.

"Aku ingin penismu berada dilubangku." Baekhyun sekali lagi bertingkah menggoda didepannya.

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol memainkan telunjuknya dipermukaan kulit wajah Baekhyun, tepat ketika telunjuk itu sampai dibelahan bibir lembab tersebut, baekhyun mengulumnya dengan gerakan sensual. "Kau sangat nakal, smurf."

"Bukankah kau menyukainya tuan~" ia berucap dengan intonasi manja.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Baekhyun tersenyum mesum.

Mereka menyatukan diri dengan ciuman bibir yang panjang dan dalam. Chanyeol semakin menarik pinggul Baekhyun untuk menempel dengan tubuhnya, ia dapat merasakan penis lelaki mungil itu mengenai miliknya.

Chanyeol merubah posisinya bergulir keatas tubuh Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tangannya bergerak kebawah tubuh lelaki mungil tersebut mencari letak lubang kenikmatannya.

Cha! Ia menemukannya.

"Uughh." Baekhyun melenguh ketika Chanyeol dengan tidak sabaran melesakkan ketiga jarinya kedalam lubang senggama miliknya, membuatnya merasakan dirinya terisi penuh.

"Lil' bit punishment?" Chanyeol bertanya didepan telinganya, membuat sipemilik telinga bergidik geli. "Diam berarti 'Ya'."

"NO CHANHH AAAAHHH." Baekhyun meraih apapun untuk dijadikan pegangan ketika secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggerakkan jarinya dengan brutal keluar masuk pada dinding manholenya.

Diatasnya, Chanyeol membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penuh diskriminasi bertujuan agar Baekhyun jera dengan kenakalannya. Namun Chanyeol harus mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor ketika Baekhyun justru mendesah erotis membuat kejantanannya menegang.

"I wish your dick inside me pleaseehh, oouuh fuck meehh." Baekhyun mencengkram bahu Chanyeol guna menyeimbangkan tusukan jari-jari panjang itu dilubangnya.

"I warn to you before, jangan salahkan aku jika kau menangis, slut." Chanyeol berujar sembari menyibak poni basah Baekhyun, lalu mengecup dahi indah tersebut. Ia keluarkan ketiga jarinya dari lubang Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin melakukan seks sampai membuatku menangis?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Terdengar menyenangkan, bukan? Kau akan menangis meminta lebih." Chanyeol memasang cengiran mesumnya.

"Mari kita buktikan, siapa yang akan menangis." Baekhyun tak kalah menantang.

"Wohooo~ kau meremehkanku."

Tapi yang ada, keduanya justru cekikikan saat Chanyeol menarik hidung mungil tersebut dan Baekhyun menarik telinga lebar milik Chanyeol.

"Bisa dimulai?" Tanya Chanyeol mengarahkan kejantanannya didepan lubang surga milik lelaki kecil itu.

"As your wish, baby." Balasnya tersenyum manis.

Tanpa perlu bertanya untuk kali kedua, Chanyeol sudah memasukkan penisnya dimanhole Baekhyun dalam satu sentakan. Keduanya mendesah panjang merileksasikan keberadaan milik lawan bercintanya masing-masing.

"Kau milikku."

"Aku selalu menjadi milikmu Park Chanyeol."

Yang lebih tampan memulai aksinya dan menguasai gerakan, yang lebih cantik hanya perlu menikmati dan mendesah sebanyak mungkin.

Tusukan keempat puluh tujuh, Baekhyun menjemput klimaksnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Chanyeol menyeringai setan puas dengan ekspresi kelelahan yang terpampang diwajah berkeringat Baekhyun. Lelaki itu kesulitan menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdentum seperti bumerang saat Chanyeol menumbuk telak diprostatnya, lelaki tinggi itu benar-benar tidak memberi ampun sedikitpun bahkan ketika desahan Baekhyun berubah menjadi erangan frustasi.

Bagaimana tidak? Prostat adalah titik kelemahannya, dan Chanyeol sangat gencar menggenjot bagian itu.

Tak ingin kalah, Baekhyun mengetatkan otot lubangnya dan mempersempit dinding anusnya berusaha menjepit penis Chanyeol dengan semangat.

"AH SHIT!" Chanyeol menggeram. Penisnya seperti diurut dengan otot-otot didalam lubang itu. Yang kecil tersenyum bangga, ia ingin membuat Chanyeol juga frustasi dengan perlakuannya.

Baekhyun nyaris mengeluarkan desahan; ia menahannya sekuat tenaga, ketika Chanyeol mulai bergerak menggenjot lubangnya.

"Sshh fuck! Kau sempit sekali." Chanyeol kesulitan untuk mencari prostat Baekhyun dalam keadaan penisnya terjepit dengan sangat intim. Semakin ia bergerak semakin ia akan bertemu dengan puncak dari sesuatu, ia susah payah menunda orgasmenya saat dirasa Baekhyun belum mendesah sekalipun. Chanyeol tidak ingin terlihat konyol dengan menikmatinya hanya sendiri, jelas itu bukan gaya bercintanya.

Chanyeol mencuri pandang kewajah tercinta Baekhyun-nya, disana ia mendapati lelaki mungil itu menggigit bibirnya menahan sesuatu. Seketika senyum licik hadir diwajah lelaki tinggi diatasnya.

"Berusaha menahan, hm?" Chanyeol meraih junior mungil yang menganggur, Baekhyun masih tidak menjawab dan menggigit bibirnya lebih keras, wajahnya memerah seperti plum.

Mendapati ekspresi seperti itu, Chanyeol menggerakkan jemarinya dijunior mungil tersebut dengan gerakan sensual.

"Aaahh~" satu desahan lolos dibalik bibir seksi itu; ia menyerah. Chanyeol tertawa puas. Ia kembali bergerak saat dirasa lubang Baekhyun tidak menjepit penisnya seperti tadi.

Prostat, Prostat, Prostat. Ia seperti disugesti oleh hawa nafsu untuk menumbuk bagian itu. Terlebih dibawahnya Baekhyun mendesah secara gila, tubuhnya melengkung lalu bergetar.

Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun-nya benar-benar tersiksa, namun Chanyeol juga tidak ingin berbaik hati untuk tidak menumbuk prostatnya, anak nakal justru harus dihukum pikirnya.

"Ooohh chanyeoliiehh~ ah ah ah ahhhh."

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sudah sangat frustasi dibawahnya, tapi justru itu hal yang diinginkannya. Terlebih desahan Baekhyun mampu membuat birahinya semakin meningkat dan stamina bercintanya semakin menggebu-gebu.

"I'm closeeehh."

Baekhyun dibanjiri peluh diwajahnya terlihat menyerah dengan apa yang akan diraihnya sebentar lagi.

"Together baby~ shit so tigh aahh." Chanyeol terus mengumpat menjelang ejakulasi pertamanya. Baekhyun menarik tengkuknya untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka, Chanyeol dengan senang hati menyambutnya.

"Yeoliee aku sudahh tidak tahann eungg." Baekhyun berbisik ketika ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Tunggu aku." Chanyeol bangkit dan membuka paha Baekhyun selebar mungkin, membuatnya semakin leluasa menggenjot prostat lelaki kecil itu, dimana daging nikmat tersebut membawanya terbang kenirwana.

Baekhyun menjerit, Chanyeol menggeram. Didetik-detik mereka menuju klimaks, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk dipeluknya. Yang kecil tersentak-sentak diatas pangkuannya dengan nafas yang sudah tidak beraturan. Tubuh mereka dipenuhi peluh ketika menempel satu sama lain.

"AAAAHHHH."

Mereka berpelukan erat menjemput orgasmenya.

"Kau curang!" Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol ketika nafas mereka telah kembali normal.

"Untuk hal apa?"

"Semuanya." Baekhyun merengut, ia telah gagal membuat Chanyeol kalah darinya, "Sudah menyingkir sana! Aku ingin mandi."

"Aigoo cepat sekali, aku bahkan baru sekali klimaks."

"Lalu kau ingin berapa kali? Ingin sampai pinggulku patah?" Baekhyun bersungut-sungut didepannya memberikan death-cute-glare.

"Kalo begitu, ayo mandi bersama." Chanyeol berseru senang.

"Tidak mau."

"Kau tidak mau?" Chanyeol kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya guna memperdalam keberadaan penisnya dilubang sempit tersebut. Baekhyun berdesis kesal.

"Aish, baiklah. Berhenti bergerak!"

"Atsaaaaah." Chanyeol segera bangkit masih dengan penisnya tertanam dimanhole tersebut. Ia gendong mahkluk kecil itu seperti koala ditubuhnya.

"Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak. Kita akan mandi dengan posisi seperti ini." Yang tinggi memasang cengiran ala Park Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah gila huh?"

"Tidak, tapi tergila-gila pada tubuhmu." Chanyeol menepuk bokong sintal itu dengan gemas lalu meremas-remasnya.

"YAAH!" Baekhyun melancarkan satu pukulan dikepala lelaki tinggi itu hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan. Setelahnya Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah, Chanyeol menggigit lidah tersebut lalu membawanya kesebuah french kiss panas.

Mereka masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang luas masih dengan pertautan dibibir dan penyatuan dibagian bawah tubuh.

Baekhyun orang pertama yang melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika matanya menangkap botol shampoo strawberry disisi kepala bath tub. Ia merengek-rengek minta diturunkan dari gendongan konyol tersebut.

"Baiklah, tapi janji nanti kau akan kugendong lagi?"

"Terserahmu saja, cepat turunkan aku yeolliiee."

Dengan terpaksa ia menurunkan manusia mungil itu; catat, itu artinya pertautan tubuh bawah mereka juga terlepas.

"YEAY!" Baekhyun segera meraih botol shampoo itu dan menghirup aromanya. "Hmmmmm." Ia menghirup wangi buah tersebut dengan dramatis membuat Chanyeol didepannya menggelengkan kepala.

"Cha! Ayo kita mandi." Baekhyun masuk kedalam bath tub, ia tumpahkan cairan shampoo tadi disana.

"Astaga Baekkie, aku tidak mungkin mandi didalam larutan strawberry itu." Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka aromanya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan aroma gadis seperti itu."

Mata Baekhyun bergerak mencari botol yang lain, disekitar kran ia menemukan dua botol sabun dengan warna yang berbeda. Ia raih keduanya lalu membaca huruf yang tertera disana.

"Mint? Ini sabunmu?" Baekhyun menjulurkan botol berwarna hijau.

"Ini aku gunakan ketika mandi pagi."

"Lavender grape? Dan ini untuk malam?" Baekhyun menerka dihadiahi sebuah anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah berendamlah. Aku akan membersihkan tubuh dishower." Chanyeol berjalan dengan tubuh telanjangnya kearah shower sembari digenggamannya terdapat satu botol sabun berwarna hijau.

Baekhyun hanya bergidik lalu menuangkan cairan lavender grape kedalam bath tub, menghasilkan banyak buih-buih putih diatas permukaan air. "Huwaaa wanginya maskulin sekali." Ia bergumam menikmati aroma tersebut. Dibalik shower Chanyeol terkekeh atas kelakuan lelaki kecil itu. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia dapat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun meniup gelembung sabun yang dihasilkan dari buih-buih itu.

"Seperti anak kecil saja." Ia berseru lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya menyabuni tubuh.

Baekhyun memainkan buih-buih sabun dengan semangat, tanpa sepengatahuan Chanyeol, ia habiskan satu botol shampoo strawberry kedalam bath tub, mengendus setiap aroma wangi yang menguar disana. "Aku bisa gilaaaa." Baekhyun berteriak dramatis.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol mengintip dibalik shower dengan kepala dipenuhi buih shampoo.

"Kalau saja tidak berbahaya, aku sudah memakan samphoo strawberry ini sejak tadi." Ia merengut memperhatikan botol yang sudah kosong.

Chanyeol terpingkal. "Nanti kita beli beberapa strawberry untukmu. Kalau perlu untuk persediaan seminggu kedepan. Kau bisa menyimpannya dilemari pendingin." Chanyeol membilas kepalanya ketika kalimat itu usai.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun bangkit dari dalam bath tub dan melesat dengan cepat kebalik shower, ia bertanya dengan mata berbinar jenaka mendengar nama buah kesukaannya disebut oleh Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol mengalungkan lengannya dipinggang ramping milik Baekhyun. Seringai setan kembali hadir menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kalau begitu lekaslah mandi, kita akan membelinya setelah ini bukan?"

"Setelah kau menungging." Dengan cepat Chanyeol membalik tubuh ringan tersebut.

"Kau memanfaatkanku." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya ketika telapak tangannya menapak didinding keramik kamar mandi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini demi strawberry.

"Seks dibawah shower tidak buruk. Kau akan suka." Chanyeol mengelus kulit punggung Baekhyun yang mulus tertimpa butiran air dari atas shower.

"Janji dulu, kau akan pelan-pelan?"

"As your wish, princess."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun meraih penis Chanyeol untuk diarahkan kedalam lubang senggamanya, ia berdesis ketika kepala penis tersebut menyapa dinding-dinding kenikmatannya. "Ssshh milikmu besar sekali Park."

"Tapi lubangmu selalu pas dengan milikku." Chanyeol memegang pinggul ramping Baekhyun untuk memasukkan penisnya secara keseluruhan.

"Move please~"

"I'm coming."

Sesuai janjinya, Chanyeol tidak bertindak brutal seperti diranjang. Ia bergerak lembut dan dalam, menikmati setiap gesekan kulit mereka yang memabukkan. Chanyeol sampai menutup matanya menikmati pijatan lembut manhole Baekhyun pada penisnya.

Oh~ betapa dia mencintai lelaki itu.

"Aahh chanyeoliiehh deeperhh."

Suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat lembut ditelinganya. Mengalun merdu memenuhi setiap sisi-sisi dari balik bilik shower.

"Lubangmu sempit sekali sayanghhh~"

"Oouhh aku penuhhh." Baekhyun bertolak pinggang sebelah kanan menahan pinggulnya yang ngilu.

Chanyeol menyukai gaya bercinta seperti ini, dimana penisnya dapat leluasa masuk sepenuhnya mengabsen setiap sisi lubang hangat tersebut.

Manhole Baekhyun adalah yang terbaik, penis Chanyeol adalah yang terhebat, dan seks mereka adalah yang ternikmat.

"I love youu baekkiehhh." Dibawah shower, Chanyeol masih menggerakkan pinggulnya mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya.

"I love you toohh sshh yeoliihh." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menawar rasa nikmat pada lubangnya. Ia tak berhenti memuji keperkasaan penis Chanyeol.

Satu kali hentakan kuat, Chanyeol berhasil menumbuk prostat Baekhyun, lelaki kecil itu nyaris terjatuh akibat tidak mampu menahannya.

"Aah aahh fuck meehh oohh shit more moreeee aahhh." Baekhyun berubah liar. Dan Chanyeol tahu prostat adalah sisi paling sensitif untuk mengetahui kelemahan bercinta lelaki mungil itu. Ia juga menyukai prostat hangat Baekhyun bertemu dengan kepala penisnya.

"More huh?"

"Yessss pleaseehhhh."

Chanyeol menumbuk prostat itu lagi dengan berulang kali, Baekhyun tersentak-sentak kedepan dan menjerit frustasi dibuatnya.

"Yeolhh aku ingin keluar hahhh."

"Bersama baekhh sshh shit."

Chanyeol menambah kecepatannya menghujami liang senggama milik lelaki mungil tersebut. "Ya tuhan! Nikmat sekali lubangmu haaahhh." Chanyeol tak kalah jalang dan liar.

Mereka menjemput klimaks pertama dibawah shower. Baekhyun terkulai lemas dan Chanyeol menghela puas.

Seks mereka selalu yang terbaik.

"Karena kau sudah sangat lelah, biar aku yang memandikanmu, oke?" Chanyeol menuangkan shampoo ke telapak tangannya. Shampoo yang berbeda. Shampoo ini milik Chanyeol dan wanginya jelas lebih maskulin. Kemudian ia memijat kepala itu, menurut Baekhyun pijatan Chanyeol sangat enak! Lalu ia berpegangan pada pinggang Chanyeol saat lelaki jangkung itu terlalu bersemangat memijat kepalanya.

Chanyeol juga menuangkan sabun cair ke tangannya lalu menyabuni tubuh mungil tersebut. Astaga! Park Chanyeol memandikannya? Baekhyun bisa gila!

Chanyeol menyabuni tubuh itu dengan telaten. Mengusap dengan lembut di beberapa tempat, memijat juga dengan lembut di sekitar dada dan punggung, meremas pelan pada bagian bokongnya. Baekhyun sedikit meringis saat Chanyeol meremas bagian itu.

"Cha! Sudah bersih, ayo kita sikat gigi." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi chuby lelaki itu selepas mengenakan bathrob pada tubuh keduanya. Ia mengangkat sebelah kaki Baekhyun untuk naik ketubuhnya.

"Gendong lagi?"

"Kakimu tidak berguna selama berada disini." Ia bergumam sembari menggesekkan hidung mereka. Baekhyun terlihat tidak protes, ia segera memanjat keatas tubuh tinggi itu untuk dibopong seperti tadi.

Sepanjang Chanyeol melangkah menuju wastafel, Baekhyun membuat kesibukan sendiri didalam gendongannya. Lelaki mungil itu menggerakkan telunjuknya untuk menjelajahi wajah tampan dihadapannya, tak lupa ia juga memasang ekspresi terimut yang ia miliki.

"Kau tampan sekali." Mata Baekhyun berbinar seperti puppy, ia merasa banyak twinkle disekitar mereka saat ini.

"Kau juga cantik." Chanyeol mencuri satu kecupan dengan cepat dibibir ranum tersebut.

.

.

.

[EPILOG]

Paris, sept 20th 2014

Can't stop me now

Dalam satu kata darimu, aku tersenyum.

Setiap hari aku seperti hidup didalam cermin.

Aroma musim semi yang serupa denganmu, masih sama dinginnya.

I can make you think I love you When you don't.

You can make me think you do love me when you really do.

Tall boy with the cutes laugh...

Deep voices and messy hairs ...

I love you Park Chanyeol~

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

A/n: Saya gatau ini dikategorikan Pwp atau apa. Tapi saya udah usaha banget bangkitin sisi mesum saya pas lihat OPV nya Chanbaekonly /

Yang backsong nya (AOA - Love is only You)

Inspirasinya muncul dilagu itu, tapi untuk adegan smut nya saya dapat dari Yuni wkwkwkwk

Saya juga udah usaha banget untuk nulis bahasanya supaya ringan, maaf kalo jatuhnya jadi aneh ._.)

Mind to Review?


End file.
